


Reunion

by shadowglove88



Series: The Morningstar Series [4]
Category: Constantine (2005), Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Ark of the Covenant, Broken Family, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Chloe flirts with the patrons of Papa Midnite, Consorts - Freeform, Flirty Chloe Sullivan, Gen, Lois and Chloe meet up again, She needs to get laid, Unexpected Visitors, Winged Probation Officers, broken relationships, it does not go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Chloe wasn't ready to meet up with Lois Lane again. She really wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, handsome." Chloe grinned, sliding a drink over the counter to the man who'd been sitting at the bar for a full twenty minutes without saying or doing anything other than look around him in confusion.

His intense blue eyes went to the drink and then up at her, face registering confusion. "I did not order anything."

"I know, but I have a way of knowing what people like." She figured it was a Lumiel thing. She could usually pick up what it was people liked, it was a good ability for a master manipulator to have. How else could you tempt people with what they wanted the most? "Try it."

He eyed her curiously before taking a slow, hesitant sip of the drink, eyes widening in surprise. "I find it most appealing."

Chloe grinned, pleased, as she always was, to see the shocked surprise on angels' faces whenever she served them something different.

Demons were always very open, asking suggestions, and halfbreeds of both races were open as well, but pureblooded angels were usually more closed, took more time convincing.

This one had been surprisingly easy.

"So, what brought you to Papa Midnite's?" She asked, giving him her whole attention because he was handsome, she hadn't gotten laid in a while, and mostly everyone else were already drinking or dancing.

"I heard of this place and I couldn't believe that it could exist," he admitted, eyes venturing towards the patrons of the nightclub. "Hellspawn and Celestials mingling, making  _merry_ , together. How is this even possible?"

"Well, at the end of the day, we're all the same." She shrugged, gaze going to the dance floor, where an angel and demon were grinding up happily against each other. "We just want to unwind, relax, and have some  _fun_  without the Big Guy upstairs or the ones Downstairs riding our asses. So this is a place of refuge, a haven, filled with good music, alcohol, your vice of choice, and no prejudices or judgment. You come here and you just have  _fun_."

He continued looking amongst him with confusion. "This is... fun?"

"Oh, its very fun." She grinned, not exactly sure what it was about this angel that made her want to corrupt him  _so badly_. "Why don't you finish the drink and go dance a bit? Try mingling. You'll be surprise how friendly everyone is down here."

He eyed her curiously, head tilted slightly.

Winking, Chloe pulled away when Duke Zepar leaned against the bar counter.

"If you're finally looking for a lover, Chloe, I most  _definitely_  make a better suit than an  _angel_." Zepar was a great duke of Hell, and Chloe had known him when she was in the slammer. He seduced women, and if requested by them, would change his shape into that of their beloved men. He could make whomever he wished to fall in love do so, and in addition to this, he had the power to make women sterile. He also had twenty-six legions of demons under his command.

She guessed that was what made him so cocky and self-assured.

Then again, he was tall, handsome, a soldier in red armor that didn't need any powers to attract women or men, and was a well-respected warrior in his own right. So yeah, maybe he had a reason for being so cocksure.

"Zep," she acknowledged, already mixing the drink he always asked for.

"Beautiful as ever, Chloe." He gave her a smoldering look. "Have you missed me?"

"Not as much as you missed me," she flirted back because it was fun and because he was damned fine.

"So cruel a mistress you are," Zepar bemoaned with a wink, accepting the drink she passed him.

Chloe's gaze went towards the new angel, noticing him watch them curiously. He must have been newly sent to earth because everything seemed to intrigue him.

Turning her back on Zep, Chloe returned her attention to the one with the dark hair and the intense blue eyes. "Want another drink... or something else?" She let her gaze roam over him in a lingering, obvious way, as she bit down on her bottom lip and wondered if (since he was so fresh out of heaven) he'd even know what she was really offering.

Ever since she'd returned from Hell her hookups had been angry sex in the bar's bathroom, and she would never sleep with the same person twice, be they angel or demon...or human. She'd stopped the one night stands since she'd found out about being the Morning Star, but her body was begging her to taste this male's skin, to bite down on his pulse, to claw his back as he thrust deep inside of her. She hadn't had this strong a reaction to any male since the Winchester brothers, and not even the thought of Sam and Dean were enough to dampen her desire.

The angel just looked up at her, confusion warring with that instinctual desire that every creature alive possessed to some extent or the other.

"Another." Zep slammed his empty glass onto the counter, voice a snarl.

Chloe barely kept from rolling her eyes at him as she smiled at the angel. "Think it over."

Turning back to Zepar, Chloe raised an eyebrow as she took his glass and began to mix his favorite again. "Here."

When she turned to the other angel, his spot was empty, some money under the empty glass. Chloe peered through the throng, trying to find him, but was unable to make him out amongst the others.

Sighing, disappointment filling her, Chloe grabbed the glass and the money and rung up the order, putting the extra into her tips. Still, she sent a look over her shoulder onto the dancefloor.

"You didn't miss out on much," Zep put in his two cents. "Those newly descended celestials aren't up to your standards. Most of them virgins. You need someone who knows how to show you a good time."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't do second nights."

"Ah, yes, the Morning Star's One Night Stand Rules," Zep sneered around his drink. "While I applaud the desire to broaden your sexual horizon, I don't think it'll kill you to sleep with someone more than once."

"No, it probably wouldn't," she admitted. "I just don't  _want_  to."

A dark shadow crossed his face. "No one says no to Duke Zepar."

"And I think that's your biggest problem right there," she responded. "Someone needs to put their foot down when it comes to you. And it's going to be me. Because while you lived up to your reputation and showed me a  _great_  time, it's not going to happen again." She leaned over the counter, eyeing him face to face. "Get used to it. Or don't. It doesn't change the fact that you and I aren't going to fuck  _ever_  again."

"And why  _not_?" His eyes bled red. "I am a Duke of Hell. I have  _twenty six_  legions of demons under my control! I am  _worthy_  of being a consort to the Day Star."

"Maybe you have all the qualifications to be a consort of the Day Star, but  _Chloe_  isn't interested, and I'm more Chloe than the Day Star, the Morning Star, whatever." She hardened her face, letting him know that she wasn't intimidated and wouldn't be moved. "So  _back off_ , Zep. I don't mind flirting with you, hell, I might even enjoy it, but you try and push things further than that and this ends."

His blood red eyes continued to glare at her, before finally the red faded away and he snorted. "You don't know what you're missing out on. I have men and women both wishing to be mine."

"Then you won't mourn too much." She smiled placidly, glad he was letting this go. "Another drink?"

"Oh  _yes_  please." He passed her back the empty glass. "I need one after this."

Laughing, Chloe continued working.

Now and again she'd look around the place, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger, but she didn't see him again for the rest of the night.

"Midnite should really look into hiring another bartender soon," Ruby, wearing a redhead this time, announced close to closing time as she threw her head back and gulped down her shot. "Tonight was  _booked_. There's too many clients for you to handle on your own."

"Are you implying that I was staggering behind in my work tonight?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, filling her glass once more.

"No, I'm saying that this place is the most visited spot in L.A. You need help," Ruby replied, wearing her black-ink eyes, like every other demon once they entered the club.

"Midnite mentioned something about getting a bigger place," Chloe admitted, pouring herself a drink since mostly everyone was gone. "Said that the club's never had this many regular patrons before."

"He's never had the Morning Star working here before either," Ruby snarked, tapping her fingers against the counter. "Midnite  _must_  know that the reason why there's such an influx of paranormals is because you're here."

"Is it?" Chloe asked, shot glass in hand.

"Of course." Ruby snorted. "The Day Star's back in action but yet its not the Morning Star we're used to. You have our Father's essence in you, you have the fountain of our  _life_  in your veins, and yet you're not exactly Mother, are you?"

Chloe drank the shot rapidly, seeing Ruby's point.

She slammed the shot glass down and raised an eyebrow at the demoness. "I don't want to start another Apocalypse. So if that's what all you demons are looking for, then you're wasting your time."

Ruby just looked back at her before shaking her head. "We wanted the world to end because Our Father wanted the world to end, Chloe. Demons, we actually  _like_  the earth. We have people to tempt and corrupt. If you don't want to end the world, then, I have to admit that I'm relieved."

Chloe eyed the demon, trying to keep her shock off of her face as she debated pouring herself another shot or pulling out the lollipop in the pocket of her Gothic Lolita outfit.

Ever since the costume event Midnite had decided to punish her for nearly giving everyone in the place a heart attack when she'd arrived in 'devil wear' by forcing her to wear outlandish costumes, although Chloe was almost sure Midnite was also getting some perverse pleasure out of her going around in the sexy numbers...and the male patrons had doubled.

Though, if Ruby was being truthful, it was more because of Chloe's energy than what she was wearing.

Chloe decided on the lollipop and pulled it out, unwrapping the purple candy and sticking it in her mouth, sucking in the sweetness that dulled the taste of alcohol on her tongue.

"We're closing in a couple of minutes," Chloe reminded Ruby, giving her lollipop a lick.

Ruby smirked. "I know." Reaching into her pocket she took out the exact amount she owed before sliding it over to Chloe. "Night Mommy."

And with that the demon slid off of the stool and sauntered away.

Chloe shook her head, putting the money into the cash register.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming towards her, the blonde turned, seeing Carl, their new bouncer, coming towards her.

"Sorry to bother, Miss Sullivan." Carl frowned. "But I've had a bug who won't fly away."

Chloe wondered if he was talking literally, since sometimes they got plagues that wanted to enter the establishment, attracted by the immense energies held within.

"There's this nuisance human you see, and she can't see what's behind the card, an' I know Mister Midnite's rules see?" Carl made a face. "No one's who can't see the image on the other side of the card ain't allowed into this fine establishment, an' she  _can't_ , but she ain't going away an' she keeps trying to get passed me."

Chloe sighed, annoyed.

There were some humans who sometimes found out about this place and tried to get in, but unless you had paranormal in your blood and could divine whatever random image appeared on the back of the card shown to you, then you weren't getting in.

That was Midnite's rule, but that didn't mean some humans didn't try to sneak in anyway.

"I'll deal with her." Chloe didn't bother locking up the register due to the very publicized curse Midnite had placed on it and anyone who tried to steal money from it. The blonde allowed Carl to lead her back to the entrance, readying herself to deal with the annoying human, whose back was to her. "I hear you're giving Carl problems."

The woman backlit by the lights froze and then turned around, eyes widening. " _Chloe_." She brought her hand to her mouth, eyes watering. "It-Hank was telling the truth! It-it's  _you_."

"You  _know_  her?" Carl asked, surprised.

Chloe could barely keep her shock and horror off of her expression as she stood face to face with none other than Lois Lane.

Her cousin.

Her murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having come face to face with John and Bobby, and Hank and his friends, Chloe had never thought that she'd ever come up against this part of her past. She's always wondered, though, about what it would be like to see Lois or the Winchester boys again. She'd fantasied about killing the three of them over and over again.

Over and over.

And over and over.

She'd envisioned sending them to hell and resurrecting them only to send them right back down. The blonde had spent  _weeks_  in hell planning how she'd act and what she'd do once she saw them again. She'd ran through every possible scenario. And yet she'd never calculated the  _fear_  that shot up her stomach as she gazed at the woman who'd stabbed her through with the Spear of Destiny.

Over and over again that moment seemed to replay in her head, and Chloe brought a hand to her chest, feeling the phantom pain, the memory of the agony that'd erupted in her body as she'd been impaled.

"Carl." Chloe didn't know how she kept the tremor out of her voice, narrowing her eyes at Lois. "If you  _ever_  see this person again, you have my permission to use bodily  _force_  to get her out of here."

She then turned her back and entered the club once more.

"Chloe!" Lois called from behind her, but the door slamming shut behind Chloe blocked out anything else she might have yelled.

Chloe rushed passed the last of the patrons leaving the club and hurried to the bathrooms. She barely made it on time to one of the toilet stalls before doubling over the open lid and vomiting violently, holding her heaving stomach. She felt sick at her core, her body trembling with rage and fear, clearly reacting to the replay of her death over and over again.

She collapsed to her knees on the unsanitary floor and continued to vomit until there was nothing but dry heaves, and she was weak.

And she hated herself.

Was furious with herself.

She'd envisioned this moment for  _so long_ , had relished the thought of killing her killers and redeeming some sort of pride or whatever it was she felt they'd taken from her, and yet she'd come face to face with her prime killer and-and she'd been  _scared_. She'd gotten  _sick_  with fear.

Forcing herself to her feet once more, Chloe went to the sink and turned on the water, looking at her pale, disgusted expression in the mirror.

"Some big bad Morning Star  _you_  are." She sneered at her reflection, washing her face, and washing her mouth out, spitting into the sink's bowl.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned and trudged out of the bathroom, heading towards the back rooms, where Midnite had his office, as well as _other_ things. She needed to talk to her boss. Constantine and Angela were in Toledo on an assignment, and Chloe needed to talk to someone who she could trust would tell her things as they were without sugarcoating it. When John Constantine wasn't around, that person was Midnite.

Storming through the back door, Chloe entered the dark hall, pausing, wondering in which exactly of the rooms Midnite was in.

"Midnite!" She yelled. "I really need to talk to you!"

He made a huffing sound that was loud enough to let her know his location.

Amused by his irritated huff, Chloe went into the acquisitions room and froze, eyes wide when she saw something that hadn't been there this morning.

"Is that...what I think it is?" She gasped, going to stand before Midnite and looked at the golden  _thing_  before it.

"If you think it's the Ark of the Covenant then  _yes_ , it is." Midnite puffed out a cloud of white smoke, eyeing the large golden container with the golden cherubim on it.

"I can't believe it. I thought this thing was a  _myth_." Chloe gasped, circling around it carefully. "Its supposed to hold the Tablets of Stone in which the Ten Commandments were inscribed. And Mana.  _And_ Aaron's rod that bloomed, right?"

"You know your Bible." Midnite raised an eyebrow.

She met his gaze over the Ark. "My family were very Catholic."

He snorted, probably at the irony of the Morning Star coming from a religious family.

"So, where was it?" Chloe's gaze went to the Ark, and she reached out to touch it before yanking her hand back. "Is the part of the myth about anyone touching it dying true?"

"It got here  _somehow_ , didn't it?" Midnite puffed out more smoke. "It's only fatal if  _mortals_  touch it. And even they could move it around by shouldering those rods, four men carrying its weight on their shoulders. But they can't touch the container itself."

"Oh." And yet still she hesitated before reaching out and touching the golden tip of one of the angels wings.

She nearly winced at the celestial magic thrumming  _alive_  in the gold.

Wow.

This was...

This was  _amazing_.

"Some hunters in Jerusalem stumbled upon where it'd been kept hidden by Lilith and her demons, and they came under considerably strong attack." Midnite circled the large container for supposedly some of god's grace, which kept the things inside holy. "They sent it to me to keep it hidden for them until they can come and collect it themselves, taking it to a more permanent place of resting."

Chloe looked up at that. "I thought you were out of the game? That you don't side for Heaven or Hell?"

"I don't," he replied. "But I  _do_  conduct certain services for a fee."

Unable to keep the smile back, Chloe shook her head. "You're a piece of art, Midnite."

"I know." He nodded, taking in a deep breath of smoke before letting it out passed his lips once more. "I need to leave tonight for business, and I'm leaving this in your care. Lilith will either follow me, believing my business to be Ark related, or she might have her men attack here." His gaze met Chloe's. "There are enough spells in this room to protect it from anyone but my permitted ones entering, but there's never been one as crafty as Lilith."

"Lilith." Chloe mumbled, frowning. "I don't think I've heard of her before. Who is she?"

"She was Lumiel's favored consort."

Chloe choked on saliva.

Midnite laughed in dark amusement.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "So ghosts from both Lu's and my pasts are reappearing."

Midnite didn't ask.

She looked up at him. "Lois found me."

"Ah." He nodded. "I figured it would happen, especially after the hunter episode."

She winced, not having known that Midnite knew about that.

Then again, that had been stupid on her part.

Midnite knew  _everything_.

"Is she dead?" Midnite asked with as much casualness as someone might ask whether you wanted sugar with your tea.

"No." Chloe looked away. "I was  _scared_. I-I  _threw up_!"

"Not in front of her I hope."

"No!" Chloe gasped. "I made it to the bathroom."

Midnite motioned for Chloe to follow him, and they left the acquisitions room, going instead to Midnite private office, both taking their seats.

"I hate this." Chloe leaned forwards in her seat, leaning her elbows on her knees. "I had everything planned. For  _years_  I knew what I'd do if I ever saw her or the Winchesters again. I'd kill them. I'd make them  _beg_  for death before I did so though. And then tonight I had my chance. Carl wouldn't have said anything if I'd ghosted her right there. But instead of doing something, _anything,_ all I could see was her thrusting the Spear of Destiny deep into my chest and sending me to hell." She looked up at her boss. "Midnite, I could  _feel_  the pain."

He steepled his fingers over his chest. "Do you think that what was shown to you at your death site might be what's causing this extreme confusion of emotions?"

She gulped.

"You spent most of your time in hell, and a year back here, believing that your cousin hadn't cared that she'd killed you, but then whoever that was showed you that that wasn't true. She  _mourned_  you."

"That doesn't matter! She  _killed_  me!" Chloe snapped, before bitting her bottom lip and looking down. "She  _killed_  me, Midnite."

"She thought that Lumiel was you," Midnite reminded.

"And that's one of the things I can't forgive!" Chloe clenched her fists tightly. "How could she not know the difference between me and  _Satan_?"

"Had it been you would you have known the difference?"

" _Yes_."

"You cannot be sure of that." He pointed out calmly.

"Yes I  _can_ , because I  _know_  my cousin, and I would have _known_  that despite everything she would never have wanted the world to end!" Chloe shouted, standing up, causing everything in Midnite office to vibrate with her anger.

And then...and then her fury died to pain and she collapsed back in the seat, the object stilling.

"Then again, I never would have thought her capable of killing me either," she whispered, voice breaking, unwanted tears coming to her eyes. "I trusted her above everyone else, above even Sam and Dean, and she  _betrayed_  me."

"I think that I am not the person you need to be having this conversation with." Midnite motioned for her to leave. "Go. I will close up the club. You need your rest."

Nodding mutely, Chloe stood and left the office.

She made her way out of the back, and gazed at the shadows around her before turning to go towards the exit of the alleyway.

"Chloe, I-."

Turning towards that voice, Chloe dodged the hand Lois was about to place on her shoulder and instead grabbed the taller brunette by her throat, slamming her back against the alley wall.

"What part of what I said earlier didn't get through your thick  _skull_?" She lashed out, that anger she'd been desperate to feel before finally making itself known. "Do I have to  _break_  your skull so that common sense can get through to you?"

" _Chloe please,_ " Lois gasped, hands on Chloe's hand, trying to yank her off. "I-."

"You  _killed_  me." Chloe tightened her hold on her throat. "You were supposed to be there for me, you were supposed to be on  _my_  team! You were supposed to know me enough to know that I couldn't be the one bringing the world to its knees!" Her hand was beginning to tremble. "You were supposed to know that I was fighting inside of there! You were supposed to know that I was begging for help!"

Tears came to Lois' eyes, and intense agony flashed over her face. "I  _know_  that Chloe. I  _failed_  you. Do you know how much I hate myself for that?"

"Not as much as I hate  _you_  for that." Chloe sneered, finally letting go of her and backing away. "Do you know what happened to me after you killed me? I went to  _hell_."

Lois went white. " _No_." The tears began to fall freely. "But it wasn't you! It was  _Lumiel_ who-!"

"Who'd merged with my soul. His wrongs were tied to my soul and it damned me to nearly  _two hundred_  years in hell." Chloe's voice broke, but she refused to cry, refused to appear weak in front of this woman.

"Two hundred-?" Lois whispered in horror.

"Yeah, time is different in hell than here. Only a year passed on this side, but almost two hundred passed on my side." Chloe took in a deep breath. "One of the only people I somewhat trust in this world spent five minutes in hell once. It's scarred him for life. Imagine what two hundred  _years_  will do to you." She smiled, and it was a terrible thing. "And, the kicker is that I wasn't even supposed to spend that long in hell but the fuckers upstairs wanted to punish me for not choosing one of them as my possessor, so they misfiled my case and it took  _forever_  to come up to council."

Lois looked sick. "I'm so-."

"Don't you  _dare_!" Chloe snapped, fury boiling under her skin. "Don't you  _dare_  say you're sorry! Sorry will  _never_  make up for sending me to hell! For damning me!  _Never_!"

Lois hugged herself, looking about to break. "I-."

"I  _hate_  you," Chloe hissed. "For  _years_  the only thing keeping me going in hell was envisioning just  _how_  to kill you and the  _Winchesters_. And in my darkest moments, those thoughts  _still_  keep me going."

Lois nodded, not looking at Chloe, looking so broken. "I understand."

"No. You don't. There's no possible  _way_  you could understand  _any_  of it." Chloe looked away, desperate to cry, and yet refusing to. "I'll tell you the same thing I told John Winchester when he burst in here and started shooting everyone."

Lois looked up at Chloe, eyes wide in horror.

"If I see you again, I will  _kill_  you," Chloe hissed. "And when John's brave enough to stop sending me pawns and chooses to face me himself, I'll kill him too." She stepped towards Lois, feeling a vicious sense of accomplishment when her cousin gulped in fear. "And when you talk to Sam and Dean again, you warn them never to come here or I'll kill them the second I lay my eyes on them."

" _Chloe_..." Lois' voice was choked with emotion. "Chloe we made a mistake, and we know that we can never ask you for forgiveness-."

"Good," Chloe interrupted with a vicious snarl. "Because you're not going to get it."

Lois closed her eyes tightly, body shaking from her desire to break down and sob.

"You killed any love I had for you when you drove that Spear through my heart and damned me." Chloe stared at Lois with no pity whatsoever, only cold emptiness. "Go back to John. Join his little vendetta against me, his stupid little mission to kill me again and send me back to hell."

" _What_?" Lois' eyes flew open in horror.

"This time it really  _is_  me you'll be going up against, and I won't be fighting in a cage trying to save your goddamned lives." Chloe stared at her with disgust before she turned and began to walk way. "Next time we come up against each other, Lois, _I will kill you_."

Lois slid down to her knees and covered her face, sobbing, broken.

Chloe walked out of the alleyway, wondering why she didn't feel as satisfied as she'd thought she would.


	3. Chapter 3

"When I came to open the club she was sitting in the diner across the road." Chloe shook her head, talking on her cellular freely since it was still very early and no one had arrived as yet. "She obviously has a death wish and I'm not going to give into it because that would be me doing what she wants me to do and I refuse to be manipulated. If she has a guilty conscience and thinks she'll feel better if I kill her then screw her! She going to dying of fucking old age!"

"How are you doing, honey?" Angela asked, voice sounding odd due to the fact that they were using speakerphone.

"I'm fine." Chloe sighed, running a hand over her head.

"I'm relieved  _she's_  still alive," Constantine surprised her by announcing. "The Assholes Upstairs have been just  _itching_  for an excuse to take down the next Morning Star now that you've made it clear that you're not working for them. If you'd gone and killed the woman who stopped the Apocalypse that would have been enough proof they'd need that you're evil and starting some new rebellion."

Chloe sat down. "You think?"

"But what about those hunters she killed?" Angela wanted to know, frown obvious in her voice. "They didn't do anything about that."

"Because those hunters attacked her without justifiable cause. She was only defending herself, and she let that one go free," Constantine replied. "That threw a couple of the guys upstairs through a loop, or so Gabriel said."

"Hmm." Angela disliked the androgynous Gabriel intensely, but then again Gabriel  _had_  been in league with Mammon to have the devil born into this world through Angela's body... so she had every reason to want to stab the now human Gabriel, or she did in Chloe's books.

Sensing movement, Chloe looked up and couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw the angel from the other night entering, looking around curiously, confused as to why there wasn't anyone else there yet. "I have to go." Hanging up, she smiled up at the angel, leaning over the counter to give him a better view of her cleavage, which was impressive on its own, but even more in this corseted outfit she was wearing. " _Hey_."

"Hello." He reached the bar and paused, looking around at the empty club. "Is it closed? The man in the front with the card let me in once I told him of the puppy in high heels on his side of the card."

Biting down on her bottom lip, amused at how he worded himself, Chloe grinned. "We're open. It's just that people don't usually arrive until much later."

"May I have the beverage you prepared for me last night?" He asked, sliding onto a stool and looked up at her.

She looked him up and down. "Honey, you can have whatever you want."

Chloe doubted he understood the undercurrent of the comment, and yet offered anyway. She'd never really been one to make the offer herself, usually the people she'd slept with had offered and she'd accepted, but this guy was different. She didn't know  _why_ , but he just was.

"Here you go." She slid the drink over to him.

"Thank you." He nodded, taking a sip of it, before taking in a deep breath, eyeing her. "When I came last night I was not being fully honest with you." That was curious.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning on the counter. "How so?"

"While I  _was_  curious about this place of  _mingling_ , I only learnt of its existence due to my following  _you,_ " he admitted, blue gaze intense and on her green one. "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, and I was sent to you."

Chloe blinked, confused. "You were sent to me?"

He nodded. "You are a Sister, and yet you are not. You suffered greatly, and you have tainted Grace inside of you. My orders are to make sure that no one tries to lure you to the dark side."

The blonde took in a deep breath, trying to sort through the muddle in her brain. "Are you my  _probation_   _officer_?"

"I do not know what that is," Castiel admitted.

Chloe closed her eyes, fighting the smile. This guy might be working for the Holy Assholes, but he was just too cute and naive for his own good.

"Why you?" She finally asked, opening her eyes once more. "What makes Castiel, Angel of the Lord, the right one to crack the whip and keep the tainted Morning Star in line?"

"There will be no whip." Castiel frowned slightly. "That is hell's way, not heaven's."

Oh  _god_ , he was adorable.

"But as for your question..." He leaned forwards on the table as well, face closer to her own. "They consider it a punishment, because I was the one who found your case file and brought it to the Council, which ended in your extradition from Hell."

Chloe's body went frozen.

"They believe you a liability, and since I was the one who is responsible for your being plucked from perdition, they believe it is my responsibility to make sure that you do not stray," Castiel finished.

Chloe hadn't heard the rest of that. "You're the reason I'm out of hell?"

He nodded.

Chloe stood and walked to the other side of the bar. Before Castiel, Angel of the Lord, knew what was going on she'd spun his stool around so that his back was against the bar and she'd grabbed him by his loosened tie, yanking him down to her. Their lips met, and while he obviously was confused and wasn't exactly sure what was going on, Chloe kissed him for all that she was worth. Her hand still clutched his tie, and the other dug itself fingers-deep in his dark hair as she insinuated herself between his thighs.

He gave a little groan that was a mixture of confusion and innocent arousal, lips cautiously beginning to move against hers.

Finally pulling away, Chloe grinned and nipped at his nose playfully, enjoying the shocked, confused, yet utterly satisfied look on his face. "Thank you."

Castiel was still slightly dazed as she pulled away.

Mentally congratulating herself, Chloe was about to return to the other side of the bar when a woman suddenly walked through the entrance. The newcomer was a blonde and was wearing a white dress which accentuated her killer figure.

"Hello." Chloe turned, giving the new patron her customary smile from where she stood at the little gate that allowed her access to both sides of the bar. "It's a little early, but in two hours or so-."

And then the woman reached her, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chloe's eyes widened and she squeaked into the kiss, freezing in confusion, wondering if Castiel had felt like this moments ago.

Finally pushing away, Chloe looked up at the smirking woman. "What the  _hell,_  lady?"

"So  _you're_  the who Lumiel chose to take over as Morning Star." The beautiful blonde looked her over. "You know, I thought he'd pick a  _guy_. I didn't realize he was so... kinky."

"Lilith, I presume," Chloe murmured for lack of something else to say. Was she here after the Ark or was this just a very unlucky coincidence?

Castiel stood from his seat.

"Calm down angel boy." Lilith smirked as she waved him back. "I come in peace." She turned to Chloe. "Just came to get a look at the person I've been hearing  _so much_  about."

Chloe folded her arms over her chest, a bit unnerved.

Lilith's smirk grew. "Tell Midnite when he comes back that I can pay him  _triple_ of whatever it is those hunters are."

Chloe nodded, not pretending to not know what Lilith was referring to. "I'll let him know."

"Good." Lilith looked her up and down. "I'll be seeing you again soon." And with that she sauntered out of the club, hips swaying.

Chloe made a face as she leaned back against the counter. "There's no unspoken rule that says I  _have_  to take on Lumiel's consorts, is there?"

"There isn't a precedent to your situation to base my answer off of, but I wouldn't believe so," Castiel answered her, sitting down again now that Lilith had gone.

"Good." Chloe took in a deep breath, going back to her place behind the counter. "I  _really_ need a drink."

With Lois back, Castiel as the little angel on her shoulder, and Lumiel's consort in the picture, Chloe figured she'd be needing a  _lot_  of drinks from hereon out.


End file.
